ROCHU 10 Songs 10 Drabbles
by MrsTrickster
Summary: 10 Drabbles to Rochu...It's the meme, got tagged...So there...


**A/N**

Prepare yourself for some crappy drabbles! xD…First time doing this meme, so yeah and it's like 4:21am at the moment…for those of you reading _MIRELA: A Gypsy's Dance_ I'm happy that you're enjoying it so far! And the next chapter is on her way!...Once I figure out how to end that tiny little subplot with Dominique xDD…**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_RULES_

_1. Put your music player (iPod, MP3, Windows Media Player, etc.) on "shuffle"__  
__2. While the first song plays, write what comes to mind. When the song ends, STOP (You can finish the sentence you're on)__  
__3. Repeat with the next song, until you've written ten stories or story fragments for ten songs_

**And My Victim is….**

**~ROCHU~**

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Kawaranai Mono – Oku Hanako (Garnet)

Yao shivered 'Damn, its cold aru' he kept walking in the snow thinking he should just go back home and pour himself some hot tea. His boss wanted him to go check out the northern border too give him an update of what's going on.

As a nation, Yao couldn't really say no, and besides it's been awhile since he has seen the snow. It reminded him of, well, Russia; the northern nation above China. Yao shivered and looked at the border "I wonder what he is doing right now aru" mumbled Yao; he shook his head at the thought "He's busy with his own things as I am busy with mine aru,"

Yao stopped walking and looked up at the grey sky "But still, I can't help but wonder what he is up too, aru" It's been years since the Chinese nation has seen the Russian nation and how his heart ached for the very sight of Ivan.

Besides the occasional meetings, Yao never really had a full conversation with Ivan. Yao wanted to feel the Russian caress his cheek once more, and tell him those sweet nothings into his ear after a nightly passion in bed. Yao took a deep breath something icy trickled down his face; he brought his hand up to wipe away the tears until another gloved had stopped him.

"Let me, da?"

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Come Sail Away – Styx

"Yao, please don't go"

"I have to, Ivan" the Chinese man "I want to see what's out there,"

Ivan held Yao as tightly as possible, without crushing him; Yao had been a victim of abuse for a while and was locked away until Ivan had found Yao trying to escape. Yao brought his hands up and onto Ivan's face "I want to go, Vanya, never before have I seen so many wonders until you showed them too me, I have you to thank"

Ivan is now regretting the fact of ever showing his travels to the Chinese man, but deep down he was happy that he has given Yao such dreams and the determination to explore. "They're not special da? They're just places" Ivan mumbled into Yao's palm.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Yao said calmly with a small smile "For 23 years, I longed for the outside world and you have given it to me,"

"Then stay with me, da?"

Yao gazed at the ocean, the sun was setting and Yao had to go soon, his cousin Kiku had brought his boat so they may travel together and visit some other relatives Yao never knew about. Yao looked down then back up to Ivan "Come with me,"

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Underneath my Christmas tree - Lady Gaga

Ivan sat comfortably in front of the fire, legs crossed and a glass of vodka in his hand. This day is the day where that Capitalist pig- I mean, America, celebrates his Christmas. Ivan doesn't celebrate his Christmas on this day, so he spent the day at home, also because America didn't invite him to the party.

But Ivan had something better; he had his little sunflower, who was busy in the kitchen washing dishes. Which was taking longer than usual "Yao, what're you doing in there, da?" There was a light thud

"J-just cleaning up aru!"

"Okay, take your time da~?"

After a while Ivan was getting drowsy, he placed his glass on the little table beside him and uncrossed his legs he placed his hands on his knees to aid him on getting up from the chair until a gloved hand pushed him back into the couch. Slender legs slid onto his lap and small arms slid around his neck. Ivan gaped at the sight of his China dressed in Poland's Santa costume*, hair down and hat placed on the side of his head; "What would my little Vanya like for Christmas, aruuu~?"

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Egypte – Cirque du Soleil  
WARNING: Fem!China…and Harem…

Ivan sat on top of the large pillow, trying to hide his struggle with the fact his large legs were crossed. He leaned towards his Egyptian friend "Gupta, when will this show start da?"

The Egyptian lord looked at Ivan, his amber eyes outlined with kohl; he chucked "Soon, Sir Ivan, soon, you will see the beauty from the mysterious continent of Asia, she is a wonderful dancer and well loved from our men"

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows, then the lights dimmed "Oh, it's starting" Gupta adjusted his position and placed his chin on top of his curled fist. The Russian noble turned his attention to the curtain; it slowly opened revealing the said beauty from the Asian. The musicians began to play and she began to sing, despite the obvious accent, her voice was like a Siren; it called to Ivan. The Asian moved her body; swaying and her arms moving almost as if she is calling you to come to her. She opened her eyes causing them to meet with Ivan's.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

The Piano Man – Billy Joel

Ivan slumped onto the counter, he was on his 4th bottle of Vodka and he planned on having a 5th. His Toris had just left him for a Polish transvestite and has given him a restraining order. So what he had a few drunken disputes with the Lithuanian, Ivan couldn't really control his behavior when drunk. But now, Ivan has to go to rehab to fix his vodka obsession.

Tomorrow is his first day of rehab and Ivan is not wasting today to have all the vodka he wants. That's until the Liechtensteiner waitress walked up to him asking for his keys and that she can't give him anymore. Ivan slammed his hands on the counter "NYET! I will have as much as I want da? It doesn't matter to me, da? Let me have one more bottle da?"

The waitress' brother heard the commotion and walked up to the drunk Russian, with his hand on his gun "Sorry, sir, but you've had enough, now you can stay here for the night, but I expect you to leave in the morning, come Lilly, serve table 4" the girl nodded and rushed off to serve their other costumers and Ivan slammed his forehead against the counter and stayed that way.

Ivan groaned at the upcoming hang over and shifted his face and someone began to play the piano. The song was calm, cheerful yet so melancholy at the same time; it was like someone had taken Ivan and brought him to a different world. Ivan shifted his head once more to where the piano was located and his eyes widened at the sight of one of the Waiters' of the bar playing and smiling, and the throughout the entire song, the Chinese man never looked down at the keys, his amber eyes were locked with Ivan's.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Dear You – Piano

Yao cuddle against the slipping Russian, the Chinese nation had just woken up after drifting asleep after one of their nightly passions to a dream that scared him. The dream was where Russia had fallen with the Soviet Union just as Rome had fallen with the Roman Empire. Seeing Russia with a sad smile on his face, violet eyes glistening with unshed tears; while Yao stood being held by America and England, his face stained with tears and yelling out the Russians name, begging that he would not disappear; leaving him alone once more. Despite the Sino-Soviet split, Yao had always loved the Russian nation, it's just their boss's had to keep them apart.

England and America had released Yao once Russia had disappeared into nothing. The Asian collapsed onto his knees and placed his face into his hands, sobbing. He shooed away anyone who tried to comfort him, especially the stupid American. Yao screamed at him until he woke up back inside Ivan's bed cuddled in his arms.

Ivan began to stir and Yao pulled him closer, cherishing the moments they will have as humans and not nations.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Don't Stop Believing – Journey

Yao chuckled as Ivan pulled him through the hallway of the UN building, trying to run away from both Belarus and Hungary. Belarus had found out from a certain America that Ivan and Yao are in fact a couple now. Ivan tried using violent methods and Yao used degrease the current debt America owes China. But those didn't keep America from blabbing.

Now the two were running for their lives as the crazed fujoshi and the crazed sister chased after them. Hungary never knew that they were a couple until America blurted it out in the conference room, everyone knew about her perverted tendencies with two men in a relationship, but they never knew that her favorite couple was in fact Ivan and Yao; aside from England and France, of course. Now that they knew, Russia and China now had to avoid them at all costs…Well, Belarus, Hungary not so much, they just had to keep an eye out for cameras in their homes.

"Leave us alone, Belarus!" cried Ivan

"MARRY ME" was the only answer he received from her

Then Hungary tackled the Belarusian yelling "NO! CHINA, RUSSIA, DON'T STOP BELIEVING!"

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Pechika! My Heart has a Light! – Ivan Braginski

Ivan stared at his Yao the entire meeting, the Chinese nation already knew that he was staring at him but didn't say anything. Ivan knew he was going to get a scolding from the Chinese nation for not paying attention to America, but seriously who would want to pay attention to someone who throws whacky ideas about being a hero and saving global warming. Apparently, only the serious nations *Cough* Germany*cough*.

The Russian nation took his time in examining the effeminate nation. Taking in his brown hair tied into a pony tail, his golden eyes swarming with boredom but still trying to pay attention at the same time; the slight blush on his cheeks was enough for Ivan's cold heart to warm up and what really heat up his heart though were Chinese pouty lips and how they would pout when annoy and how soft they were when he kissed them. But what really lights up Ivan's heart; is China's smile.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Just be Friends – Luka Megurine

"Yao, I think we should just be friends"

Yao was taken aback; he turned and looked at the Russian sitting on the table "What?"

Ivan sighed and stood up and walked up towards Yao "I think we should just be friends"

Yao nodded and placed the ladle on the counter and leaned on it "B-but why?"

"We're drifting too far apart, Yao," Ivan stopped to kiss Yao on the forehead "I'm sorry da?" Yao was frozen in his place, not saying a word as Ivan walked out of his home and into the street. Something inside Yao wanted to scream out and stop Ivan from going, but he was too shocked at how fast everything played out.

What caused them to drift apart? When were they drifting apart? Whatever happened to the time when they first met at the anime convention when they had to accompany their friends who so happen to be dating each other and needed a third wheel to join them; they both thanked Alfred and Kiku for setting them up like that.

The next day, Ivan had received a call from Toris, who accepted his invitation for that date to the local restaurant. When they arrived together they began to bond. Soon Toris asked so timidly if they would want to take a step further. Ivan agreed. Yet, after 5 years, he never once felt that same spark he had when he was with his Yao.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Stand by me – Ben E. King

Yao sighed and leaned in against Ivan, both currently outside looking up at the moon. It was Russia's last night here with China until the Russian nation had to leave back to his Country. Sometimes Yao would wish that they would be human so they don't have to worry about being apart for so long and all the wars they would have to face. All the nations knew that most wars weren't personal; it's just their boss's were the ones who told them to do those horrible things. Although, Germany is still a little sensitive with his war history.

Yao looked up at Ivan who was looking at the stars in the sky, marveling how bright they were outside of Beijing and how warm the night air was for him; but China is still used to warmer weather. Ivan felt Yao shiver and warmed his large arms around the tiny nation "You warm now da?"

Yao smiled "yeah, I'm warm aru" Yao loved Ivan's arms; they were large, warm and comforting. They would comfort him through the toughest times and they were always open when Yao needed a hug. Although the Chinese nation would refuse, he still had his pride you know. But Yao would always know that Ivan would always stand by him through anything, even when times are bad.


End file.
